


Envelop

by SilentAndroid (KnittingNarwhal)



Series: Leo & Naadirah [2]
Category: Mute (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mute(2018), Short & Sweet, Sweet, da stargo tora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittingNarwhal/pseuds/SilentAndroid
Summary: Naadirah's first time to Leo's apartment. She finds herself with nowhere to go when she's feeling down and seeks out her new friend.





	Envelop

Naadirah paused, unsure of which door lead to Leo’s apartment.

She listened closely and her heart fluttered like butterfly wings as classical music drifted dreamily from the door in the center of the hall. This was it. It had to be. 

A timid knock on the door was promptly greeted by reserved surprise and a questioning look. 

“Hello, Leo.” 

A rare, lightning quick smile flashed across Leo’s face and he returned Naadirah’s greeting with a friendly nod. He took a step to the side and gestured for Naadira to enter.

“I hope you don’t mind that I stopped by unannounced. I just….I...was...” 

He waited patiently for her to find her words. 

“I just don’t want to be alone right now.” As soon as the words escaped her she silently cursed herself. Why did she just tell him that? She wasn’t about to make her problems any of his concern. But Luba was too abrasive for her current mood and Leo had always been so kind to her. She felt selfish for seeking out his comfort but Naadirah felt like it was the only thing that could keep her together right now. 

She turned her gaze up, looking for any sign that he was too busy or uninterested. Instead, Leo looked at Naadirah with soft concern. He did a quick sweep up and down her body and brought his eyes back to hers, silently questioning if she was all right. 

“I’m fine,” Naadirah voice wavered. “I just…”

Nagging self-conscious thoughts interrupted her. Though Leo had never shown any signs of being judgemental, Naadirah couldn’t help but worry about what he would think if she told him about what troubled her. 

“...I…” She stopped struggling to catch evasive words when her lashes rapidly flicked tears out of her eyes. Leo drew in closer, concern drawing deep lines across his face. In silent understanding, he reached out and pulled her into an embrace. 

Naadirah wrapped her arms around Leo and held him close, melting into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, letting his steady heartbeat soothe her. They stood there, unmoving, listening to the rain tap persistently against the windows. 


End file.
